Iliya Rastorguyev
"i am thinking / there are daydreams crushed like leaves in my small, childlike palms / i am thinking / how do you start with nothing and end up chewing on beating hearts?" '' '''Iliya Rastorguyev' is the ninth and youngest child of the Rastorguyev family, as well as the only girl. A gifted marksman and survivalist, she is renowned in certain areas of the Zone for her brief but bountiful leadership over FREEDOM, after Marley Wallace. It was in this time that she brought local factions together in a coalition against the Ukraine Military, but this was short-lasting due to her sudden resignation. Many of her achievements are often overshadowed by her vices, as for a very long time, she struggled with alcohol abuse as a coping mechanism. Now recovered, she is a force to be reckoned with. She is currently an on-again-off-again member of FREEDOM in Cordon, meaning that while she considers herself 'retired', she takes refuge on base and in the event of an emergency, she will fight alongside her family. Her official faceclaim is Holland RodenBridget Satterlee. Appearance rewriting Her 'aesthetic' board can be found here. Personality rewriting Skillset Strengths * Marksmanship - desc * Survival Instincts - desc * Linguistics - Iliya is a fluent speaker of Ukranian, Russian, and Latin. * Virtuoso - desc Family & Relationships (Ex) Commandant; Marley Wallace At one point, Iliya wondered if she might climb to the top with the aid of Marley, a clever woman who Iliya knew from the first moment she spoke to her that she was destined for something much bigger than FREEDOM Commandant. In Iliya's eyes the woman is a goddess, chariot and golden crown and all, and Iliya can’t really afford to doubt her because really, she does owe Marley her life in a way. The one who helped her rid of any dark thoughts lingering inside of her, the one who welcomed her into FREEDOM with open arms. She'd sooner sacrifice herself than to see her friend put in harms way. History Iliya was destined for greatness since the day she was born. Her parents did not expect to birth a girl, and when they did, they ensure that she would be prim and proper. She was walking before she turned one, learned Mendelssohn's Violin Concerto in E Minor when she was six, and knew three languages by the time she was eleven. Manners and etiquette were instilled upon her far too early, and because of that, she felt that unlike her seven siblings, she never truly got the childhood she deserved. When her youngest brother Radovan was killed alongside one of their eldest siblings in the Zone, Iliya was brought in to take his place (though this was not without some debate amongst the family). She remained at the side of the second eldest until he passed away, slain by her own hand after a particularly nasty fight. Seeking redemption for what she had done to Rodion, Iliya was accepted into the ranks of FREEDOM and has been travelling at their side ever since.